Question: Evaluate and simplify the following complex fraction. $\dfrac{ ~\frac {-2}{-7}~ }{ \frac{4}{-9}} = $
A fraction bar means "divided by". $\phantom{=}\dfrac{ ~\frac {-2}{-7}~ }{ \frac{4}{-9}}$ $=\dfrac{-2}{-7}\div \dfrac{4}{-9} $ $= \dfrac{-2}{-7}\cdot \dfrac{-9}{4}$ $=\dfrac{18}{-28}$ $=-\dfrac{9}{14}$